


Distraction

by saltyypercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Rewrite, just some percabeth, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyypercy/pseuds/saltyypercy
Summary: Annabeth is trying to work and Percy is unknowingly distracting her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Is this short? Yes. Did I do it to try and trigger the writing juices? Also yes.

“That's distracting,” Annabeth muttered from her desk.

“What is?”

“That. Whatever you're doing.”

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together. “I'm sitting on the bed? How is that distracting?”

“Because,” Annabeth sighed and spun around on her stool. “You're sitting there looking bored and it's distracting me,”

He smirked. “Why don't you come entertain me then, Beth?”

She pursed her lips and sighed again. “I have to--”

“Beth, you've been working on it for three hours, take a break,”

“But I--”

“Annabeeethhhhh,” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

“Ugh, fine,” She got up and walked over towards Percy, his hands finding her hips when she was within reach.

He looked up at her and smiled. That stupid, adorable,, troublemaker smile she loved.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey to you too,” Annabeth smiled back at him. “I can only take a small break, Percy. I have to--”

Before Annabeth finished speaking, her back had hit the mattress and her head was resting on the pillows, Percy hovering above her. She looked up at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

“So, I'm a distraction, am I?”

“Definitely,” she sucked in a small breath.

“I bet I could distract you even more…” he shot her a wink that made Annabeth's stomach flutter, even after four years.

“Do your worst”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @saltyypercy ;)


End file.
